


Spotless - HARRY STYLES AU

by moonxchild



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mature Harry, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonxchild/pseuds/moonxchild
Summary: Katherine Dales moved into her grandmother’s house in desperate for some peace and quiet. Still recovering from her previous affair, she has no plans of indulging herself in a summer fling. This was until she meets Harry.Harry Styles is known for keeping his romances short and shallow, but this is different for both of them.What will happen when two different worlds collide? Perhaps, this might lead to real, lasting love.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry always liked things his way. He believed that life was a long road in which he liked to walk in his own pace.

His father was a rich man. He owned several companies in this small town making him one of the wealthiest men in the history of the town. Harry was satisfied with his life as he was served everything on a silver platter ever since he was born. He was often considered as the granter when he was in High school as he used to lend money to anyone and everyone irrespective of why they needed it and how much they needed. He always kept his interest low and was generous unlike his father who always maintained a book with the list of all the people that owed him money.

He was always generous when it came to helping people. This was because his fortune wasn't earned by him but his father, which made it easier for him to throw away by helping those who actually needed it.

Although, his childhood was scarring, he had always made sure to not think about the past for the sake of his family. His mother had passed away when he was just 16, leaving him with his younger brother and his sister. His father was not any help after his mother's death, except providing money and financial help to the kids, of course. But, as it's said, money can't buy all the happiness.

Harry had tried to ignore the truth several times. He had tried to ignore the fact that his father was involved with various women while still being married to Anne, his mother. He still remembers the first time when he saw his father sneak in around midnight, drunk but with a woman who wasn't his mother.  
He wasn't foolish, he always knew about what went behind the closed doors of his father's bedroom. What disgusted him the most were the sounds what vibrated from his father's room the night when his very own mother was in the hospital, struggling for her life. He always knew that his father never cared and he probably will never learn to care, which is why he slowly accepted his father's infidelity, as it was something that he could not change even if he tried to.

Harry always enjoyed women and had his share of them.  
He had a long list of ex - lovers himself.

Harry admitted that he certainly did enjoy a lady's company and that he also, very much relished the intimacy that came with it. He has always been popular among women and was known for his short affairs. Women often accuse him of luring them into bed by making false promises and saying shady 'i love you's'. But, he never did once deny the accusations. He knew it was all true.  
He was scared of commitment. He did not want to commit himself to a woman in a relationship, only to later wreck it just like his father did with his very own relationship with Anne. Of course, he knew that he would never turn into someone like his father but he still lived in fear of turning into his worst nightmares.

Harry cared, he always had since the start. He was just scared and fragile, waiting to be loved and given affection to as it was something that he hasn't received in his years.  
-

Katherine had always done things that people wanted her to do. She found happiness in pleasing people and doing something for their good, rather than for herself.  
She always worked by the rules. Not that she was a goody two shoes. She broke rules, of course she did. But she learnt the rules before breaking them which made her different from all the others who broke rules just for the sake of rebellion.  
Katherine was pretty satisfied with her life. She was fortunate to have a loving home and was content with the selective set of friends she had. She wasn't 'filthy' rich but was wealthy enough to keep her at ease.

Everything had always worked for her, except for her love affairs. She wasn't the girl who would have plenty of relationships just for the sake of it. She believed in quality more than quantity.

She always had put her all in her romances. She always tried to please her partners and be her best for them, but all of them always ended in the same way, leaving a deep scar on her heart which was hard to recover from.

Her last relationship was different though. She was sure that "he", Carter was the one for her. She felt a strong connection with him and was sure that he must've felt the same way. She loved with him with all that she had got, and he did too, at least that's what he told her. But at last, it had to end too.  
Carter, had to leave for military. He wanted to serve his nation and its citizens. Katherine was proud of him and was happy that he made decision of working and protecting others, which is why she let him go. Although it broke her heart, their last kiss and his sweet goodbye was enough to mend her heart, only to let it break once again after he left.  
Carter's gentle kiss still lingers on her lips and his melodious voice, promising her that he would come back for her was enough to get her through the day.  
But, time had passed and he hadn't returned for her. He hadn't kept his promise.

His broken promises slowly bought Katherine to reality, which made her except the truth of Carter never coming back.  
The void in her heart was getting heavier as days passed by. With every hour passing by, she could feel herself choke on the air of loneliness. She had no one and she needed comfort, love and some quiet, which is why, she decided to leave all her worries behind and visit her grandmother's house on the country side.  
\--


	2. Chapter 1

The bright beams of the morning sun pierced through the curtains hanging above the window as Harry let out a groan. 

“Holy crap” He hissed before spontaneously taking out his arms from the inside of the warm comforter and covering his eyes. After realizing that it was of no use, he finally gave up on his sleep. He got up with a swift while murmuring a few profanities under his breath. He stretched his limbs and made his way to the window, knocking a beer bottle on his way. 

His hands came in contact with the silky material of the curtains and he peeped outside the window. He squinted as his eyes adjusted themselves to the bright morning light. 

It was sunny, most probably the sunniest day in this month, Harry wondered. The azure sky was clear as the birds and squirrels chirped under the flare of the sun. They piped in rhythm; their melodies sounding like an aubade. 

But oh, how he hated this sound. Harry pulled back the curtains and closed the window with force. He made his way back to the bed, engulfing himself in the cosy sheets. He blinked and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh in attempt to fall asleep.  
His peace was disturbed when a voice pitched in making Harry open his eyes and exhaling in defeat.

“Harold, wake up, boy!” An aged woman entered his room, without even knocking the door to see if he was busy. 

“Mrs. Linda, I’m up already. Also, can you please knock on my door before barging in the next time?” Harry asked the old lady in the most polite tone that he could muster.

“You don’t tell me what to do young man, besides I’ve got some work for you.” She spoke and crossed her arms on top of her breasts. She was wearing a baby blue apron and was wearing mittens in one of her hands. Harry nodded indicating her to continue as he was listening.

“I want you to go to the farmers market real quick and get me some of those organic berries. I’m baking a berry cheese cake. You love it don’t you?” Her wrinkled lips formed into a smile.

Of course, I love it Mrs. Linda. I absolutely love almost everything that you make but, can you not send the driver to the farmers market to fetch the stuff? It’s really sunny.” Harry almost whined.   
Mrs. Linda was the nanny in their house. Ever since, His mother passed away, she had been working in the styles household and talking care of the children. Harry and she had a bond which was indescribable. Harry loved her dearly in a motherly way and she loved him back as a son. 

“No sir, you are going to get up and take that pretty face of yours to the market. Stop working about your skin getting tanned under the sun and be a man.” She ruffled his hair and Harry replied,

“Yes, ma’am.” with a stern nod.

She smiled in victory and walked out of the room, leaving Harry alone.   
-  
Harry adjusted his sunglasses on top of the bridge of his nose and ran his hands through his tangled hair, with one hand still on the steering wheel. He had just dropped the things that Mrs. Linda had told him to get home and now was driving his way to the town.   
The gushing wind made him shut his eyelids as soon as it touched his skin. It relaxed him and made him forget about his problems and worries, even if it was only for a little while.   
The moving wind hummed a sweet tune in his ears as he accelerated the engine in attempt to reach his destination faster. 

-

The bells attached to the door chimed as Harry opened the door to enter the shop that said “Art and Crafts”. The sound of the bells made the cashier turn her head towards the door, only to make her smile once she realized that it was Harry who had entered the shop.   
The girl sitting behind the cashier quickly assembled the coins into a small jar kept in the reception of the shop and then walked away from the table.

“Look who decided to show up early today.” She mused at Harry.

“Yeah, sort of had a rough morning today” Harry murmured while rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

“I can see that.” She smiled, letting a soft giggle escape her lips.  
“Anyway, I’m here now, Mel. Do you want any help or something?” He asked as his eyes wandered around the shop filled with canvases, paints and what not. Melissa nodded and went back to take her position behind the cashier. 

“Yeah, I do actually. Since Stan’s not here today, could you please move the cartons kept behind the store? They contain some new art supplies and they’re pretty heavy, if you ask me.” She explained. Melissa was Harry’s elder sister. She had hazel eyes and brunette hair; she resembled their mum in many ways. She was married to Stan. Although she was rather rich, she still ran an art store as it was something her husband and she enjoyed. 

“Sure.” Harry mumbled and headed to the back of the store to pick up the cartons.   
It took him an hour and a half to assemble all the boxes as per Melissa’s orders and it was nearly noon when he finished the task. 

He had barely anything since the morning which is why; even the mere thought of eating something made his stomach grumble and the smell of new paints surrounding the store did not help his hunger but only made him feel nauseous.  
“Hey, Mel. I think I’m going to head out to JJ’s for a quick brunch, want to join?” He looked up to Melissa from where he was standing.

Melissa thought about it for a second before grabbing her wallet and locking the cashier.  
“The store is empty today anyways. Let’s go” 

Harry nodded and they both headed towards the diner situated opposite to the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, please let me know what you think about this chapter. x

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here. I'm so clueless wow


End file.
